Demon's Ascension
by beitrik
Summary: A short poem centered around Homura's transformation into a demon and beyond. Contains references to the series, Rebellion, and the Concept Movie.
1. Demon's Ascension

Angel eyes they slowly weep

As I drag them to my feet

Stood the test of space and time

This world, this future, now all mine

 **(-)**

Countless battles I await

Fought the war but lost my fate

Gaze upon what they have done

Their end has only just begun

 **(-)**

Sign of evil in this hole

Twisted dreams of tainted souls

Broken losses, phyrric wins

Lord forgive me, for I've sinned

 **(-)**

I walk the path of bloodstained cries

Demons raining from the skies

Challenge me, I won't be still

I've never backed down, never will.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'd love to do an analysis of this poem, so please let me know if you'd like to see one!**

 **Till next time.**

 **\- Beitrik**


	2. Demon's Ascension - Official Analysis

**As requested by some, here is the analysis of the poem. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Angel eyes they slowly weep**

 **As I drag them to my feet**

A reference to Homura pulling Madoka from the heavens, stripping her of her god-like powers.

 **Stood the test of space and time**

Homura has encountered and survived multiple challenges throughout her time loops, and through Rebellion. Who she is today is an accumulation of her past experiences, both good and bad (mostly bad, unfortunately).

This can also be interpreted in the sense that now that Homura is now a demon, she literally exists in a higher plane than the mortal realm. When one thinks of dimensions beyond the human world, the dimension of space and time is one such concept that comes to mind.

 **This world, this future, now all mine**

Homura has taken Madoka's place as a deity, and has rewritten the laws of the world.

 **Countless battles I await**

It's not easy, however, to maintain the peaceful facade of the Homuverse - there are still risks that she needs to manage. This is a universe built on deception after all. What would happen, for instance, should Madoka or the other girls remember their pasts? Or if Kyubey should somehow be up to something behind Homura's back? The battle is not over yet.

 **Fought the war, but lost my fate**

By transforming into a demon, it can be said that Homura has "damned" herself. Also, note that at the end of Rebellion, the girls are shown to have happy lives in the new world (Kyoko and Sayaka teasing each other, Mami saving Nagisa from falling blocks of cheese, Madoka laughing with her family), while Homura has sacrificed hers.

 **Gaze upon what they have done**

 **Their end has only just begun**

"They" refers to the Incubators. These two lines reflect Homura's hatred towards the Incubators for the torment she suffered at their hands (paws?) for perhaps years. In my opinion, the Isolation Field experiment they played on Homura's Soul Gem, together with the revelation that they want to control Madoka, was the final straw for Homura. Now Homura has made the Incubators bear the curses of the world, which she probably sees as a fitting punishment for their deeds. "Their end has only just begun".

 **Sign of evil in this hole**

During her confrontation with Sayaka at the end of Rebellion, Homura referred to herself as a being of evil.

Also a reference to the track "Sign Of Evil" from the Doom OST. Doom is a game about stopping a demon invasion.

One remix/cover I've heard of "Sign Of Evil" contains the line "Sign of evil in this godforsaken hole / Severed emotion from thy asphyxiated soul". The latter line I feel can be used to describe Homura - she tends to shut out her emotions to put up an aloof front, even through all the suffocating ("asphyxiated") grief she had to go through.

 **Twisted dreams of tainted souls**

"Twisted dreams": The world Homura created was in her image, a dream world where she will be able to protect Madoka effectively (or so she feels).

This also refers to the world within her Soul Gem throughout the majority of Rebellion - a massive witch labyrinth which plays like the world Homura always wanted, its landscape tied to her mental state and emotions.

 **Broken losses, phyrric wins**

I once saw an image of Homura cracking her Soul Gem in her mouth that had the caption, "Rebellion shows that even the strongest of people can crack under the pressure." That in my opinion sums it up pretty well. Homura has no doubt suffered losses throughout the series and Rebellion - from failing to save her friends over and over, to becoming more and more distant from Madoka with each time loop. Things were not much better even after Madoka's sacrifice, from losing a part of her soul (Wraith Arc), to being toyed around by the Incubators, to eventually falling into despair and becoming Homulilly. As I mentioned earlier, Homura as she is now is a product of all her past experiences.

Her "win" (I use this term loosely) refers to creating a world where Madoka can live normally, and finally having her revenge on the Incubators. However, it was not without its losses either. In particular, even though Madoka can now live a normal human life (which is what Homura wants for her), Homura herself is risking becoming future enemies with Madoka. Homura's acceptance of this is poignant and heartbreaking, especially for someone who has gone through so much suffering throughout her young life, though it does not matter to her as long as Madoka can live in happiness.

 **Lord forgive me, for I've sinned**

The definition of sin is "an immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law" (Thanks Google). Homura's actions were exactly that - defying Madoka's will to receive her soul and instead even usurping Madoka from her position. Her justification for calling herself a demon was because "Madoka was as sacred as a God, and I pulled her down from the heavens."

"Lord forgive me": This represents Homura's anticipation should Madoka remember her past and regain her goddess powers. How will she react? Will she forgive Homura for her actions?

 **I walk the path of bloodstained cries**

It goes without saying that Homura's journey up till now has been wrought with heartbreak and anguish.

"The path of bloodstained cries" also refers to the path of being a Mahou Shoujo, the path which Homura has taken. And as we all know, being meguka is suffering.

 **Demons raining from the skies**

Ok I admit it, I put this line in only because it sounded cool.

 **Challenge me, I won't be still**

Madoka's safety is of the utmost importance to Homura. I believe she will protect this world no matter what, and any potential opponents better be ready for one hell of a fight.

The Concept Movie suggests that Mami will eventually stand up against Homura. Based on the ending of Rebellion, it's possible Sayaka and Madoka may challenge her as well.

 **I've never backed down, never will.**

Never once has Homura ever given up. She's a fighter through and through, even on her deathbed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Akemi Homura, ladies and gentlemen. One certified badass, a one woman army, the Angel of Death.**

 **I'm not an expert on the Madoka Magica lore, so please let me know if any of the details mentioned here are incorrect. If you have any alternate opinions, I'll be glad to hear them as well.**

 **On a side note, Arrogance Of Mann Chapter 7 is being worked on as I write this. Will let you know further details when I'm ready :)**

 **\- Beitrik**


End file.
